Solor
Solor, originally Kovar, was a male Vulcan who lived in the years of the Sundering. Biography Exodus Born as Kovar to the Sovar and T'Liri as well as being the younger brother of Tu'Pari, he lived at a medical facility that resided on the outskirts of Vulcan's Forge. His mother was the medical administrator of the base whilst his father was the head of security. Before he could complete the kahs-wan ritual, the base which he called home was attacked by raiders from the Te-Vikram Brotherhood. These raiders killed his father Sovar and murdered his mother as well as many of the other inhabitants of the research center which included his elder sisters betrothed, Sivanon. His sister stated that she would rather kill herself then be taken by the te-Vikram and made into a wife of one of their members but as she took her blade out, she remembered that her younger brother had not even completed his kahs-wan. Thus, she took herself and him into hiding into the base where they hid from the raiders. Three nights later, a group of intruders began entering the facility and her sister attacked one of them but was rendered unconscious by another. Expecting to be killed by the te-Vikram, Kovar learnt instead that they were representatives of the Vulcan Space Initiative who consisted of Karatek, Surak, Skamandros and Varen. The young Kovar cried in sadness and asked them why they could not have come earlier to save the research center and was comforted by the engineer Karatek. In his tears, he attempted to say the ritual words of inviting the group for fire and water but broke mid-sentence in his sadness. When his sister regained consciousness, she explained who they were and what had happened to the base. Rather then leave Tu'Pari and Kovar alone or travel to ShanaiKahr where they had kin, the group took the two orphans with them during their pilgrimage to Mount Seleya. When they traveled to Hot Springs, Karatek informed Tu'Pari that he would be adopting the two of them into his House. Tu'Pari at this point announced that she was changing her name to an S-name to honor Surak and became known as Sarissa and stated that her brother would be doing the same once he completed the kahs-wan. Continuing their journey, Kovar witnessed the death of Varen who died protecting Surak from a te-Vikram priest. After Surak took his katra, they continued to Seleya after which they made their journey back to ShiKahr. Once there, Kovar was formally introduced to his adoptive family which included his adoptive mother T'Vysse. In the years that followed, Kovar became old enough to take part in the kahs-wan along with numerous other young males in a group of twenty in the city. Journeying with their mentor, T'Kehr Rovalat, they journeyed through Vulcan's Forge but were delayed on their return by attacks from the te-Vikram which claimed many of the youngsters. Of the twenty that went on the ritual journey, only thirteen returned. Kovar himself was attacked by a te-Vikram raider called N'Keth and was wounded but managed to ensnare the warrior. After treating himself with local plants to heal his wounds, he tied the warrior up and attempted to preach logic and peace to him. However, the te-Vikram simply snarled and called Kovar weak. Despite all his attempts, Kovar was unsuccessful in dissuading the actions of the warrior. He was faced with a temporary problem of what to do with his attackers, if he left him tied up then he could be preyed on by the local animals and killed but if he freed him, the warrior would take his revenge and as Kovar was already wounded, he would be easy prey. When the warrior asked him for his name, Kovar decided on taking an S-name and told him that it was Solor after which he knocked the warrior out with a rock and untied him after which he took his spear as the trophy as well as an aid to return home. Solor returned to ShiKahr where he was welcomed back by his family who were deeply worried about him and he told them about his kahs-wan as well as his failure to preach peace to the te-Vikram warrior. He also told them that Kovar was who he was and now, he was Solor. His old name and the te-Vikram spear were part of many items that reminded him of his past. Twenty years after this incident came the time when the Great Ships were ready to depart with the Vulcan-in-Exile. Solor was with his family in attendance in ShiKahr to take part in the Journey through space for a new home world. However, the te-Vikram attacked the launch site leading to confusion as people scrambled onto the ships. Solor was with his family though his older adoptive brother Turak along with his wife and child were left on the Mother World as the journey began. The young Solor also witnessed that the te-Vikram N'Keth had unintentionally been dragged into the shuttles and was now part of the long expedition through space. Though N'Keth was angry, the adopted child of Karatek managed to convince him to see it as a challenge and hardship to ensure thus helping ease tensions amongst the travelers on the Shavokh. ( }}) Exiles He continued his time amongst the crew of the ship and proved to be invaluable during a crisis on the ship when a te-Vikram warrior was suffering from the plak tow. It was there that he met N'Keth once more and attempted to negotiate a peace amongst the ships crew and the te-Vikram. He had confided with N'Keth regularly and the two had become close friends due to Solors increasing familiarity with the te-Vikram Brotherhood. However, the event led to the decompression of the hangar and the deaths of the te-Vikram with N'Keth being fatally wounded. Before dying, he passed on his blade to Solor whilst the Healer T'Oryln treated him. Sometime after N'Keth's death, Solor learnt from his sister Sarrissa that a number of his comrades in his kahs-wan class had been dispatched on a mining mission but were captured by an alien race called the Providers. A rescue mission was assembled with Solor attempting to wage peace with the aliens who were using his comrades as gladiators in a sports arena. However, his mentor Rovalat was sent in a Dagger ship in order to save his students which he was successful in achieving though it was at the cost of his life. Returning with the lives of his comrades, he returned to the Shavokh and entered into a long as well as argumentative engagement with the Healer T'Oryln. This action led to him earning the enmity of a member of the Technocrats called Avrak who was one of the suitors for the Healer's hand in marriage. During the journey through space, he learned from Commissioner T'Partha that a number of te-Vikram as well as Technocrats had attempted to stage a mutiny on the ship in order to turn it back to the last inhabited world called Ankaa. The world was rejected as a new home world due to a native species who were in a pre-industrial stage of development and that it was believed that co-existence on the same world would lead to the inhabitants unintentional extermination. Solor and his family worked to stop the mutineers but this came at the cost of his older brother Lovar's death along with the death of T'Partha. As the ship continued its journey for a new home world, the travelers of Vulcan-in-Exile began to become increasingly discouraged over the failure in finding a new home. However, they discovered a pair of uninhabited worlds that were suited to their purpose. Whilst his sister was dispatched on an expedition to the Quaris class planet, Solor along with his group which consisted of his wife examined the Minshara class world. Some losses were faced from the initial survey but they managed to return to the Exile Council and reported their findings on the potential homeworld for their people. After the debate began over resources, his adoptive father Karatek agreed to take his people to form a mining outpost on the harsher world of Remus for six months whereupon he would claim a family estate on Romulus. Solor joined him and for six months they formed a settlement in the twilight region of the world between the harsh fiery region and the icy cold. But when the time came Solor and his family to settle on Romulus, they were betrayed by his rival Avarak who banished them to Remus and live as slaves to mine precious resources for their captors. ( }}) Epiphany Whilst on Remus, he continued to aid his family and fellow prisoners in an attempt to survive as well as fulfill their quota for their captors. Initially, he was quite supportive of his wife T'Orylns attempts at adapting their way of life to their new home despite his sister Sarissas rejection of the idea. However, problems began to emerge in their relationship when his fellow Kahs-wan student Refas went out into the ice to die. Instead of dying, his body was host to the native Extremophiles which mutated his body making him stronger and more adapted to the harsh climate of Remus. It was then that the arguments began when Solor finally learned that T'Orlyn had used her own body and Refas's DNA to create a child that would be adapted to the planet Remus. This action outraged Solor who believed that T'Orlyn had betrayed him and had a child with another male. As a result, their marriage ended and the act had broken Solors' heart who sought a means to live on the prison world. He also felt a great deal of anger and resentment to Refas who he believed had taken his way away from him. In an attempt to reinvigorate his life and give hope to his fellow prisoners, he sought to complete a kahs-wan on the surface of Remus despite its harsh climate that would have killed him. Using a transport ship that his family had secretly developed, a number of safe points were made where supplies were stashed for Solor to use in order to travel to the twilight zone between the light and dark side of the planet. He attempted to convince his family that it might be used as a settlement and safehouse for their people. Though Sarissa was adamant against it, she relented and allowed her brother to try this reinvented version of the kahs-wan in order to prove that they were Vulcans and did not have to adapt to Remus's environment as his former wife T'Oryln desired. Before making the journey, Refas attempted to accompany him though his help was spurned by Solor who eventually learned that Refas was asked to make the trip by T'Orlyn who still cared for her former husband. However, Solor continued the journey alone and after a lengthy ordeal, he reached the twilight zone. It was at that point where he looked to the sun and was blinded by its effects as his fellow prisoners had adapted to the darkness of Remus to the point that they could not directly look at the sun. He would had died there had it not been for his family who used their secret transport to rescue him and return him to their mining settlement. During Solors recovery, it was believed by the rest of his family that he would heal the broken bridges between himself and T'Orlyn. But instead of doing this, Solor and a like minded group sought to free themselves from Remus by revealing the horror of their enslavement to their kin on Romulus. Though T'Orlyn was in his way, Solor managed to tie her up and leave in her a storage cupboard whilst he and his comrades stole the transport ship to reach Romulus. Once there, they were captured with Solors friends executed and Solor himself subjected to interrogation as well as torture. At this time, the Ruling Queen of the Two Worlds was in command of Romulus and felt threatened by Solor and his comrades fighting ability as some believed that the inhabitants of Remus were breeding themselves into a warrior race. Using what influence he had left. S'task managed to spirit Solor to his home and bring Karatek along with T'Vysse temporarily to Romulus in order to take their son back to their settlement. The damage to Solor was fatal and he was slowly dying but was allowed to return to Remus and his family. Once there, he met the eldest child of T'Orlyns genetically altered offspring and realized that whilst the child was biologically of Refas, the boy was Solors son. Asking his name, the boy revealed his name to be Shadow but later revealed his true name as being Rovalat. Sensing what he had given up, Solor decided to pass his katra to his son Rovalat and tempered his anger against the Romulans. Shortly after this chain of events, Solor passed away leaving his family and sister in grief. ( ) Appearances *Vulcan's Soul Category:Vulcans